Delirious
by MarieofIlledra
Summary: Elizabeth is sick, and John is stuck dealing with her unusual actions. Slightly Sparky.


**So...here's the product of me being bored in class and thinking about how people act quite strange when they are sick. This was originally not even shippy, but...well...I seem to be utterly unable to write anything without slipping some ship in. Enjoy!**

**Marie**

She was delirious. He didn't know what had happened. She had been fine last night, but when she didn't show up for their usual breakfast he decided to stop by her room. When she didn't answer the door chime, he didn't think twice about barging in.

She was sprawled across her bed fully dressed and fast asleep. He smiled slightly, considering whether or not to wake her. Reluctantly, he knelt by her side and reached a hand to shake her shoulder lightly. He flinched back as he felt the heat pouring off of her skin and noticed she was unusually flushed. "Elizabeth?" His voice was full of alarm.

"John?" She stirred and groaned as a wave of dizziness swept across her. "Where am I?"

He frowned in concern. "Your quarters. You're burning up, I'm taking you to Carson. Can you stand?"

She frowned at him. "Of course I can, but theres no need for me to go see..."

Her voice trailed off as she attempted to stand only for her legs to give out.

John snorted as he caught her easily. "Sure there isn't. Come on." He lifter her easily into his arms and strode towards the door.

Dizzy again, she clutched both arms around his neck tightly. Her noise of protest died into a soft sigh of relief as her overheated forehead came to rest against the cool skin of his neck. She nuzzled against him slightly and he glanced down in alarm.

"Uh, 'Lizabeth?"

"Your skin is so cold," She murmured, and he realized that to her fevered mind that was probably a legitimate reason for molesting her chief military officer. He tensed farther as she slid her hands down the back of his t shirt to press her wrists against the cold skin of his shoulder blades.

"Yeah, I should defiantly get you to the infirmary."

She suddenly laughed rather loudly, drawing the attention of a nearby group of scientists. "Did I ever tell you I really like your hair, John?" She punctuated the sentiment by taking one hand from around his neck and sliding it under his t shirt to rest against his stomach.

He shot a nervous smile at the scientists and made a beeline straight back to her quarters. "Okay, plan B." Clearly, carrying a delirious Dr. Wier down the halls was not the best course of action.

"I'm going to put you down, okay?"  
Elizabeth pouted. "No no no. Don't put me down! It's too hot there." Her eyes peered up at him hopefully.

He groaned, feeling more uncomfortable with the situation by the minute. "Okay, but only because I don't have time to argue with you. And no getting mad at me for this later." He warned.

He sat gently on the bed and she smiled sweetly at him before settling happily across his lap. The second he could get an arm free, he hit his headset.

"Carson? This is Col. Sheppard. I need you in Elizabeth's quarters, _now_."

"On my way, lad. What seems to be the problem?"

"She's burning up and delirious."

"Just let me grab a med kit, I'll be right there."

Elizabeth gazed up at him, and he was terrified to note that her eyes were full of tears. "John? I don't feel good." She clutched him tighter.

"I know, 'Lizabeth. Carson is on his way, you are going to be fine."

She sighed and shifted so that both her hand were against his stomach, pushing his shirt impatiently out of the way. "mmm you're so cold." She said happily.

He laughed uneasily. "Come on, 'Lizabeth." He gently shifted her hands away from his skin. "That's not going to..."

To his complete horror, she burst into tears. "I'm just so tired, and it's so hot, and you are being so mean to me." She sobbed.

John sighed. Elizabeth was going to be _so_ embarrassed when she remembered this. He considered just making a break for the door, but one look at her and he realized he would never live down the guilt. She looked so childlike and innocent and _hurt._ Besides, he hated to see women cry.

"Okay, okay. If it will make you stop crying, then okay. But, like I said, no getting mad at me later." He stripped off his shirt and pulled her close to his chest in one swift motion. She sighed in relief, curling up against him as her tears dried instantly.

Carson arrived several minutes to find Elizabeth peacefully asleep in the arms of a shirtless John, who was leaning against her headboard and looking acutely uncomfortable. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he quickly regained his professional attitude.

"Carson, thank god." John's relief was obvious.

"What happened?"  
"I don't know. She was fine at dinner, but when I came to check on her because she missed breakfast she was like this. I tried to carry her to the infirmary, but it would have attracted to much attention, so I decided to call you. Only then she was crying because I didn't let her put her hands on my stomach, so..."

Carson laid a gentle hand on her forehead and hissed. "Bloody hell. She _is_ warm. It's a good thing you called me." He hesitated slightly. "Am I right to assume that she has somewhat less control over her emotions than usual?"

John stared at him in disbelief. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Okay, then I will need your help. We have to get her to the infirmary, and the easiest way to do that is to knock her out with an injection and then carry her quietly. Problem is, Elizabeth doesn't like needles. Its not usually a problem because she knows its necessary, but if she is sick..."

John shuddered at the thought. "Just tell me what to do."  
"Can you hold her down?"

"Sure." He gently shifted her the side, arranging her arms into a position where he could hold her down easily while Carson injected her with the sedative.

Unfortunately, this had the unfortunate side effect of waking her up. Her green eyes widened in terror at the sight of Carson holding a needle and she immediately began to John's hold.

"Sorry, 'Lizabeth, but this has to be done." He grunted, barely managing to hold her down.

"I thought I could trust you!" She yelled, betrayal radiating from her every feature.

John flinched, feeling ridiculously guilty. "Carson" He growled, and the Scot quickly inserted the needle into her arm. Slowly, her body grew limp until finally John was able to let go.

He scanned the room, but didn't spy his shirt. Shrugging, he simply pulled on his jacket and zipped it all the way up. "Let's get her to the infirmary."

Carson sighed. "Aye. Can you carry her?"

Three days later, a sheepish Elizabeth Wier appeared in the doorway to John's room. He jumped to his feet, eying her somewhat warily. "Hey. You feeling better?"

She blushed, not quite able to meet his eye. "Well, I'm not going to cry or anything, if that's what you are worried about."

"Good. Thats...good." He couldn't remember a time when things had been so awkward between them.

"I just wanted to come by and say that I was sorry. For...everything." She used all her courage to look up, only to find him looking anywhere but at her. "And thank you for taking care of me. Most men would probably have made a run for the door."

He shrugged uncomfortably, shuffling his feet and staring at the carpet. "Well, you know..."

She nodded. "I...uh...I'll get your shirt back to you. I didn't want to bring it, in case, you know..."

He took a deep breath and met her eyes. "You know what? Just... keep it. You were sick. How about we forget the whole experience ever happened?"

She breathed a sigh of relief as some of the tension left the room. "Okay. I'll...see you around then."

"Yup."

"Good." They stood silently for several long awkward seconds, darting quick glances at the other. "Bye, John." Elizabeth waved a hand over the door crystal, turned, and in few short seconds was gone.

John sighed. That...could have gone worse. He knew that in time they would both be able to laugh about it, but for now he was quite content to pretend that it had never happened. And since she was too, he knew that everything would be back to normal by the time they met for the regular debriefing that afternoon.

The next time she fell sick, Elizabeth showed up at Carson's office wearing gray sleeping shorts and a black t-shirt that appeared quite large on her. He smiled, handed her the medicine, and tucked her into a bed in the infirmary. At least she had learned to admit when she needed help before it became dire...or embarrassing.

When John stopped by to see her the next morning, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Nice shirt." He sounded amused.

She shrugged, completely unembarrassed. "You did say I could keep it, and we _are_ in another galaxy. Be a shame to waste a perfectly good t-shirt."

On the other side of the privacy curtain, it was Carson's turn to be surprised. How did Elizabeth end up with... His mind summoned the image of John scanning her room before pulling on his jacket, and he smirked. Interesting.

He caught Teyla moving towards the bed where Elizabeth was resting and waved her into his office instead.

"Good morning, Carson. How is Elizabeth doing? I heard she was ill."  
"Aye. John is with her now."

Her eyes were warm with understanding, and she immediately offered to come by later. Despite himself, Carson's curiosity got the better of him.

"Do you know something about the two of them that I don't?"

Teyla smiled tolerantly. "I believe that they are the only ones who do not know that something is going on. Ronon!"

Carson jumped as the Satedan materialized as if out of nowhere. He hadn't heard him come in.

"John in there?"

Teyla nodded, and Ronon settled himself comfortably into one of Carson's chairs. Carson grinned, debating whether or not to tell them of his newly acquired information. Ronon's keen eyes picked up his expression instantly.

"What?"

Carson wavered. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tease her about it. She's still a bit embarrassed by the whole thing."

Teyla nodded seriously. "Very well."

"Did you know she sleeps in one of his shirts?"

Ronon shrugged. "Not surprised." Carson shot the bigger man a wry glance. Did anything surprise him.

Teyla's expression shifted from delight to confusion. "How did she come into the possession of one of his shirts?"

"That's what you can't tease her about..."

He was interrupted as Rodney poked his head in. "I, uh, take it John's in with Elizabeth?"

They all nodded, and Carson waved him into the office. "You might as well come in, you will want to hear this too. You see, a couple months ago when Elizabeth came down with that fever..."


End file.
